


Rivalry

by bmw4fh1017



Series: After the Winter Soldier [17]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 06:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20372542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bmw4fh1017/pseuds/bmw4fh1017
Summary: "I didn't. And I shouldn't have to. It's just a routine. All couples do it."





	Rivalry

**Author's Note:**

> Just a cute story to show another snippet of Stucky's lives.

“Hey. Honey. Are you awake?” Steve softly whispered from the edge of the bed.

“Well I am now,” Bucky yawned, “Why bother asking if you’re just gonna shake me anyway?”

“Manners.”

“Great. What time is it?” Bucky rubbed his eyes.

“12:30. I was just getting to bed.”

“Congrats. You got here. Would you like to get in?”

“I would.”

“…So… what are you waiting for? A formal invitation?” Bucky wished Steve would be a little more straight forward, especially this late.

“No.”

“Okay. It looks like this is going to take a while, I’ll sit up,” Bucky groaned, propping himself up on his left arm, “Is there a reason why you’re not getting into bed, Stevie?”

“You’re on my side.”

“Your _side_?” Bucky blinked, surely he had heard him wrong.

“Yeah. You’re on my side,” Steve explained like it was the simplest thing ever.

“When was this side thing determined?”

“The first time you slept over.”

“What!? That was in 1933! Almost 90 years ago!” Bucky’s mind had been wiped so many times he’s lucky he had as many pre-war memories as he did. He’s almost certain some things are missing.

“Yeah. And I slept on the side you’re on now. I’ve slept on that side every night we’ve slept together since. I’m honestly surprised you haven’t noticed.”

“I have,” he hadn’t, “I just didn’t realize you had called dibs like 90 years ago without telling me.”

“I didn’t. And I shouldn’t have to. It’s just a routine. All couples do it.”

“So tomorrow night I’ll go back to my normal side and I’ll never intrude on your territory again,” Bucky was just desperate to fall back asleep.

“Could you move back now?”

“WHY?”

“I just don’t know if I’ll able to sleep on the other side.”

“If you don’t know, why don’t you find out now?”

“Don’t really want to…”

Bucky knew Steve was stubborn, but this was just ridiculous.

“Okay. How about this: if you’re still awake in an hour I’ll switch sides with you. But until then you lay your pretty, little head on the empty pillow; close your sparkly eyes and at least pretend you’re comfortable.” Bucky knew flattery would get him nowhere, but there was no shame in trying.

“Or how about…” Steve slid his hands under Bucky’s legs and back.

“… wait! Whatareyoudoing!!! Are you pushing me to the other side!? STOP!”

“NO! Must. Have. My. Side of. the. Bed! Why are you so heavy?”

Any normal night Steve could roll him over with ease, he must’ve been as exhausted as Bucky.

“Metal arm. And I prefer the term: muscular if you don’t mind.”

“Whatever. It ain’t happening… Quit smirking, you haven’t won yet.”

“Why not? I’m not moving on my own and you obviously can’t move me—”

“I can move you, it would just involve me moving the sheets and I’m too tired to re-make the bed.”

“Then sleep on the empty side! It’s not that hard.”

“Nope. Still got one more plan,” he was the Star Spangled Man with a Plan after all.

“And what would that—oh. I get it,” Bucky rolled his eyes as Steve climbed on top of him, “You’re sitting on me now. Okay. And okay. You’re lying down. Yeah… fluffing my chest will not work. I’m not a pillow” Steve smirked before yawning, “And you’re putting your head on me anyway. Do you plan on sleeping like this for the whole night?”

“Yep.”

“Okay. Fine,” Bucky gave in, “You can get your side tonight. I’ll move.

“Tomorrow. If you don’t mind, I’ll stay here.”

“Goodnight…”

“Night, Buck.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for another couple last summer but thought it worked perfect for Stucky, so here we go!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
